I Can't Live Without You
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: AU Eclipse. The scene after the battle in Eclipse. Jacob is hurt and Bella gets there just in time to tell him how she feels.Warnings: Character death.


We were flying through the woods. I knew Edward was talking to me but despite me being in his arms and my ear being extremely close to his mouth, I could not hear a word he was saying. All I could think about was Jacob. Kissing Jacob; loving Jacob; wanting to see Jacob. That's all that was on my mind. Up until this morning, I had been so sure Edward was who I wanted. That kiss with Jacob before he left for battle though left my mind clear. I knew what my choice was supposed to be. So although Edward was rushing back to get to his family, I was counting the seconds until I could see I Jake. I just had to break the news to Edward. Soon; I would do it soon.

The moment the trees began to spread apart and we got to the clearing; I could feel in my heart that something was wrong. The Cullens were a couple of feet away from the Quileutes. It didn't look like it was because of their dislike of the wolves. It looked like they were trying to be un-intrusive on something private. I wriggled free from Edward's arms and rushed over to the circle of men and Leah and gasped. There lay Jacob, naked, pale and broken. The entire right side of his body was crushed and he was bleeding severely. I couldn't tell where from, but there was blood everywhere.

I shoved through them and sank to my knees beside Jacob and took his hand in mine. His eyes were closed but he knew it was me.

"Bells… I…"

"Shh, don't talk." I turned to the others. "What happened to him?" I demanded.

"A bloodsucker got a hold of him when he tried to shove Leah out of the way. Crushed his side. Sliced him up somewhere too," Quil said. Leah was falling apart behind him. I followed suit.

"Why haven't you tried to do anything? Why isn't he _healing_? You're supposed to be able to heal, right?" Jacob groaned and my sobs increased at the sound of his distress.

"He wouldn't let us fucking touch him until you got here," Paul answered darkly.

"I'm here now! Do something, please! Do something!" I looked around frantically at each of them, waiting for one of them to save the day.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Bella, we've waited too long–"

"Don't say that–"

"He's been bleeding for too long and his bones… his bones are healing all wrong. One of them has punctured his lung and his heart is slowing down–"

"It's not! He's fine."

"We can all hear it happening, Bella."

"You're all liars!" I turned back to Jacob, tightening my hand around his. The squeeze he gave back was pitiful compared to the way he always held my hand. "Jacob? Jake, honey, you can't leave me. I need you. I love you so much." In the background I could hear Alice consoling her brother but I couldn't concentrate on him right now. "Jacob? Can you hear me? I love you. I want you to stay with me."

Jacob's grip was getting looser. His chest wasn't rising as much as it had been a couple of seconds ago. I could tell Jacob was using the last of his strength when he opened his eyes and gave me a painful smile. "I love you, honey. Thanks for choosing me." When he closed his eyes again, I knew he was gone. My tears mingled with the blood on his skin.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat at his kitchen table, alone, sobbing. The story had come out in the news today. He didn't know what would make him punish himself like this. He didn't know what would make him so masochistic. Maybe he just wanted to make sure it had really happened. It still seemed so surreal to him.<p>

Charlie picked up his bottle of scotch (beer would not cut it today) and read the front page story for the fourth time this afternoon.

_The funeral of local teenager, Bella Swan, was held yesterday. She was the daughter of police chief, Charlie Swan. She attended Forks High up until this past June. Last Friday, Ms. Swan took her own life with a stab to her heart._

Charlie couldn't read anymore. He put down the paper, grabbed his scotch and trudged up his stairs. He walked past his daughters closed bedroom, making sure not to look at it. Charlie walked into his own bedroom and lay down, hoping that if he slept long enough this would all go away.


End file.
